


Yeah, I can definitely deal with you being my soulmate.

by ToBeMissed



Series: Soulmate [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, Soulmates AU, i hope it's not shit, malum, this is like my first writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeMissed/pseuds/ToBeMissed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's kinda really nervous about meeting his soulmate. (This is like, completely self-indulgent.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah, I can definitely deal with you being my soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first writing, and like I really hope you like it, it is also non-beta'd. Constructive criticism is much appreciated.

To say Michael was nervous is an understatement, he was absolutely freaking out. Today was the day, the day he has been waiting for his whole life, today he was going to meet his soulmate.

Everyone was born with a timer that counts down to the exact moment you meet your soulmate. If your soulmate had yet to be born it would read all zeros until your soulmate had come into the world. When Michael had been born his timer had been blank until two months and five days later, when the numbers 18:06:23:52 had shown up on his wrist. Michael may have only been two months old but he swears he remember seeing his mother cry, even though she swears up and down that she did no such thing. (His father told him when he was about thirteen, that yes, she did cry, a lot.)

Michael glances down at his wrist and feels like hyperventilating, it reads 00:00:02:14. Two minutes and fourteen seconds, well now it seven, and now its five, and now its down to a minute and fifty-eight seconds. Michael swears he's about to die.

_What if his soulmate's a douche? What if his soulmate doesn't like him? Or worse, what if his soulmate's a **girl**?_

Michael takes a deep breath and looks up and down the street he's standing on, he sighs when doesn't see anyone else looking like they were about to meet their soulmate. He had wanted to get out of the flat this morning (and by morning he means noon) , he figured he couldn't exactly meet his soulmate if he was cooped up in his flat. He was even more motivated to get out of the flat after hearing Luke and Ash going at it like bunnies in Luke's room. The walls in the three's shared flat weren't exactly soundproof.

Michael looks down at his wrist just as it flashes 00:00:00:00, after a moment of nothing, no soulmate meeting, nothing at all, he turns around to head back to his flat, head down, mumbling about how he went outside for nothing and how stupid this whole soulmate thing was. Michael looks up and there's a boy (or should he refer to him as a man?)standing in front of him. His eye's meet the boy's (man's?) and he feels as if the air is being sucked out of him, the boy-man's eyes are this deep brown color, and Michael feels as if he could drown in them. He looks around the rest of the boy-man's face, and, woah, he's gorgeous. The boy-man has dark brown tucked under a beanie, slightly bushy eyebrows, and these gorgeous pink, plump lips. _Oh god, the things those lips could do._

"Hi, I'm Calum, and I think you're my soulmate?" The boy-man says more of a questions than a statement. "What?" he replies, having been too entranced with the boy-man to have even feigned listening to him. "Um, I-I'm Calum, and I think you might be my soulmate." the boy- no, Calum, says a lot more firmly this time.

Michael smiles slightly, "Well, Calum, I'm Michael, and I think I can definitely deal with you being my soulmate." Calum down at his shoes after hearing Michael's reply, feeling quite confused. "Uh, thanks? I guess. Does that count as a compliment?" he says the last sentence more to himself than to Michael. "Trust me Calum, it's definitely a compliment. So how does, uh, coffee sound?" Michael's very glad that Calum is looking at his shoes, so he doesn't see Michael blush as he stumble's over his words. Calum giggles at Michael little stumble, and _god_ , Michael wants to bottle up one of Calum's giggles and save it for a rainy day.

"Yeah," Calum says looking up from his shoes, and to Michael's face, "coffee sounds great."


End file.
